Sueño Rojo
by Srita. An
Summary: El cuerpo inerte y destrozado de la muchacha que conoció cuando se despertó de su letargo anterior, está a unos metros de él. Con el cuerpo totalmente rojo al igual que su cabello. La sangre ahora está seca, y no produce ningún efecto en él./ Participa en "Viva los bonus" del foro "Dexholders del Profesor OAK"/Semi-AU/ CandlestickShipping/


**A**ntes que nada, quiero decirles que cuando me toco esta pareja dije «_Mierda, ni siquiera sabía que existía este Shipping_» Y para colmo se me ocurrió escoger una temática "Sangrienta" y la verdad no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

**A**sí que pido por favor que no sean crueles ¡Nah! Mentira, si quieren insúltenme, todo es bienvenido mientras venga en forma de Review. **A**l fin y al cabo de alguna forma ellos me ayudan a mejorar, sin más preámbulos, comienza el fic.

* * *

**D**isclamer**: **La triste realidad es que nada es mío, son de Nintendo y muchos otros individuos.

Este fic participa en "**Viva los bonus**" del foro "**Dexholders del Profesor OAK**"

**P**alabras:924 (Casi me paso...uff)

**A**dvertencia: CandlestickShipping [ Steven Stone y Flannery], Mucho ¡MUCHISIMO! Ooc (Según yo), Semi AU y cosas traumaticas. También eternas faltas de ortografía y redacción XD

**P**osdata: Comprendan a Steven, tiene problemas médicos :(

* * *

**Sueño Rojo**

**.**

_C. L. AyA_

_**.**_

Las pesadillas, la sangre y los gritos duran exactamente una semana y un día. Después Steven vuelve en sí. Y las manos le tiemblan porque teme lo que haya hecho esta vez, y con el miedo pintado en su rostro y el olor metálico de la sangre impregnado en su nariz, observa su alrededor.

Pero esta vez no hay nada… nada.

Ni un solo cuerpo o siquiera un estivo de vida lo rodea. Y entonces escucha unos pasos a su espalda, y en su mente se crean mil y un maneras de huir, pero el tiempo no es suficiente.

–Hey, ¿Estás bien? – Una voz femenina suena en su espalda y entonces él voltea.

**…**

–Flannery. –La desconocida se presenta y le extiende la mano, Steven duda acerca de corresponderle sin embargo en un impulso la estrecha.

–Steven. –Responde, aunque en un principio no pensaba dar su nombre.

–Entonces Steven ¿Qué te a traído a Monte Cenizo?, no es muy común ver a turistas por aquí.

–T-tuve curiosidad. –Miente y la voz le tiembla por los nervios, pero la muchacha no se da cuenta.

–Ya veo, pero Steven te aseguro que esto no es lo mejor de Pueblo Lavacalda. –Ella le sonríe, como nadie le había sonreído en mucho tiempo, con sinceridad. –¡Ya se, Te mostrare los mejores lugares! –Lo toma de la mano y empieza a correr arrastrándolo con ella. Steven se alarma y su mente le grita que huya de ella, pero la sensación cálida que lo invade en ese momento es mucho más fuerte que su conciencia, y se deja guiar por ella.

**…**

–No existe mejor vista que esta. –Asegura Flannery. Steven que hasta el momento se mantenía callado ve el exquisito paisaje que se alza delante de él, pero no siente ni el mínimo indicio de emoción, ya hacía mucho tiempo que las cosas tan monótonas le dejaron de interesar. –No hablas mucho ¿verdad? –Indaga, él simplemente le sonríe ladinamente. –Pero aun así me agradas. –Exclama con la misma sonrisa de Sinceridad que le había mostrado antes. –Estoy segura de que seremos muy buenos amigos. – Y Steven siente una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago. Ya hacia tanto, tanto tiempo que nadie le llamaba de esa manera, se sentía tan bien volver a escuchar esa .

Y entonces paso lo que no debió de pasar.

Flannery tropezó con una piedra y callo de sentón, provocándose un rasguño en el brazo, la herida era levemente profunda y aun que apenas salieron unas gotas de sangre, fueron más que suficientes para que Steven sintiera ese cosquilleo tan familiar que provocaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera y su boca se ensanchara en una sonrisa, había visto el color de la sangre.

Flannery intento parar la leve hemorragia de su brazo vendándolo con un pedazo de tela de su pantalón.

–No te preocupes Steven. –Musito cuando lo vio acercarse hasta ella, él no pronuncio palabra alguna, simplemente se quedo completamente inmóvil ante ella. Ella se preocupo y lo tomo de los hombros. –Steven. –lo llamo, al no ver respuesta alguna lo sacudió. –Steven. –Repitió y el por fin alzo la mirada para verla directamente a los ojos. Pero ella no vio nada en aquellas pupilas, ni un solo brío o reflejo, su instinto le grito que saliera corriendo, algo ya no estaba bien en ese muchacho. –S-Steven. –De nuevo intento hacerlo reaccionar, pero ya era muy tarde, Steven ya no estaba ahí.

Y antes de que sus piernas pudieran correr ante el evidente peligro, sintió que su cuerpo era derribado y se estrellaba con el duro piso de piedra, Su cabeza le dolió como los mil rayos, pero eso no se comparo con lo que vino después.

Ella grito, grito muchísimo, pero estaban en un lugar desconocido por la mayoría de los ciudadanos; la garganta le ardió de tanto suplicar y al final todo su dolor se concentro en su cara que era estrellada una y otra vez en la fría y dura piedra. Ya no podía más, su cuerpo dejo de responderle y sus ojos se llenaron de rojo, el liquito que escurría de su cabeza lleno toda su visión. Y al final después de que la garganta se rompiera por los gritos y sus lágrimas se perdieran entre ríos de sangre, Flannery dejo de respirar.

Steven, al igual que siempre, despertó de su profundo sueño una semana y un día después. Y como era de esperarse sus manos temblaron de nuevo, por el temor de lo que hizo esta vez y con el miedo de nuevo pintado en su rostro y el olor metálico de la sangre en todo su ser, observa su alrededor.

Pero esta vez si hay alguien.

El cuerpo inerte y destrozado de la muchacha que conoció cuando se despertó de su letargo anterior, está a unos metros de él. Con el cuerpo totalmente rojo al igual que su cabello. La sangre ahora está seca, y no produce ningún efecto en él.

Steven sonríe con algo de ironía, cada vez él mismo se sorprende más y más de lo que es capaz de hacer.

Se acerca a ella y sin el menor atisbo de asco voltea el cuerpo para poder observar mejor el rostro desfigurado, y luego ríe, y llora. Porque cada vez él monstruo que lleva adentro crece y crece, y él no lo puede evitar.

–En verdad me hubiera gustado ser tu amigo. –Musita para luego depositar empapado de lágrimas un dulce y húmedo beso en la frente de la muchacha que yace en sus brazos.

* * *

**9/07/2014.**

**S**in mas comentarios.


End file.
